Ranmaru Mori
Ranmaru Mori (森 蘭丸) is Nobunaga's page. His persona is thought to reflect on his incredibly effeminate appearance, as he is usually mistaken for a woman by some characters in the game. Although teased for that, he is nonetheless a passionately loyal retainer to Nobunaga and will ultimately die for him. Nobunaga seems to highly praise Ranmaru's achievements and loyalty, almost close to having a special relationship with him as seen in the Samurai Warriors cutscenes, and their praises to one another in Samurai Warriors 2. It was implied also in the first installment that Mitsuhide and Ranmaru has a close platonic relationship, questioning Ranmaru's gender motives altogether. Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors, Ranmaru begins his story as Mitsuhide's pupil. Both were serving in the Mino domain when Nobunaga conquered it. Since they were able to prove their might to him, they joined the Oda forces. Ranmaru then became loyal to Nobunaga which conflicted with his relationship with Mitsuhide, who wasn't pleased his his Lord's rule. Ranmaru protected his lord from the betrayal at Honnoji and is faced with the thought of having to kill his mentor. In his lower path ending, he unquestionably completes the deed (despite his attempt to murder Nobunaga) and continues to defend Nobunaga from various assassins. In his real ending, he hesitates to kill his mentor at Anegawa and the army continues to pursue him at Gifu. Ranmaru decides that he must be the only one who can end Mitsuhide and charges into the castle for a duel. While his mentor dies in his arms, Ranmaru tries to confess his affection for him. Mitsuhide's last words are his desire to meet Ranmaru in the next life, a request that the teen answers in his thoughts. Ranmaru is a hidden character for Samurai Warriors 2 that can be unlocked by doing the first two "Ranmaru's Request" and "Mitsuhide's Request" jobs in Survival Mode. Like Okuni, he doesn't have a personal Story Mode. However, he does make appearances during other characters scenarios. He is usually found trying to avenge his father's death while facing the Azai forces or defending Nobunaga in various campaigns. He also humorously appears in the beauty competition for No and Oichi's dream stages where he intends to stop the two girls' fight and to "tell Nobunaga" on No if she threatens to hurt him. Warriors Orochi Kessen Ranmaru appears as a playable unit in the third Kessen. He is much more masculine than his Samurai Warriors counterpart and even sports a topknot hairstyle. Ranmaru is first seen tearfully reporting his father's death to Nobunaga. He gladly replaces his father but inevitably dies while assisting his lord's escape from Honnoji. His older brother replaces him after this incident. Movelist Quotes *"I shall serve with unwavering devotion!" *"I grow stronger with every victory!" *"I think I've just found the most beautiful girl in all Japan! You won't get away from me, pretty lady!" :"Stop it! I'm a man! Why can't you see that?" ::"A man...? Uh... Are you sure about that?" ::~~Magoichi and Ranmaru; SW2 Empires *"Ran, you have a great imagination. Enjoy it while you can." :Nobunaga's reply regarding Ranmaru's concern; Kessen III Gallery Image:Ranmaru-kessenIII.jpg|Ranmaru in Kessen III. Category:Samurai Warriors 1 Characters